Thriller
by SevenCornersKid
Summary: The streets of Toronto are being terrorized by a Ghostface killer who is after one person and one person only, Bianca DeSousa. And the killer or killers will cut down the ones close to her to do it. Who is the killer(s) and what's their motive?
1. Opening Scene: The Game

**_A/N: This is something that that I've thought of doing for a while now and this is what I came up with. I love the Scream Movies and Wes Craven is the like the Godfather of Horror Movies. So I collided Degrassi with every Scream movie into a story with many twist and turns that you wouldn't even believe. But please do me a favor, if you figured out who the killer is right from the get go, please don't blurted out in the reviews. I want to give out a 'didn't see that coming' feel to this. Thanks for reading. Enjoy and get ready to scream! And remember, the killer can be anyone._**

**_Oh yeah, here is the initial Degrassi characters roles from Scream._**

Bianca DeSousa - Sidney Prescott  
Eli Goldsworthy - Dewey Riley  
Clare Edwards - Gale Weathers  
Adam Torres - Randy Meeks  
Fiona Coyne - Tatum Riley  
Drew Torres - Maureen Prescott?

_**One last thing, I feel like I should warn you guys that some characters will be a little OOC because hey, if I was involved in a murder spree, I would be out of character myself. Just saying.**_

OPEN ON:  
INT. BAKER'S RESIDENCE - NIGHT  
A phone rings. BECKY BAKER picks up the phone without looking at the Caller ID.

BECKY  
Baker's residence!

Silence.

BECKY  
Hello?

STRANGER  
Hello?

The stranger's voice made Becky jumps. She grabs her chest.

BECKY  
May I ask who's calling?

STRANGER  
Sounds like I startled you. I'm sorry about that.

BECKY  
(Grins)  
You're forgiven.

STRANGER  
Who is this?

BECKY  
You're the one who called sir.

STRANGER  
(chuckles)  
I guess I got the wrong number then.

BECKY  
(Shrugs)  
Happens to the best of us. God bless.

Becky hangs up the phone and sits on the couch.

It's nighttime and Becky is the only one in the house. Her parents are at a couple's only church fundraiser and her brother, LUKE, is out with his friend/teammate, DALLAS for a guy's night out.

Becky browses through Netflix in the Horror Section. Despite her 'Miss Sunshine' demeanor, she is a closeted horror movie fanatic. When the title 'Halloween' came up on the selection, her eyes brightened. She gets up and goes into the kitchen.

INT. BAKER'S KITCHEN - NIGHT  
Becky presses the popcorn button on the microwave and it goes off. She goes through her phone and she sees pictures of her and ADAM TORRES, her ex- transgender boyfriend. Her parents made her break up with him and go to this "De-gaying" program. There was a slight regret that she broke his heart but in typical Becky fashion, it's God first. Her phone the house phone rings again. It comes up as PRIVATE CALLER on the Caller ID. Becky answers.

BECKY  
Hello?

STRANGER  
Looks like I dialed the wrong number again.

BECKY  
(Rolls her eyes)  
Then why did you call again?

STRANGER  
To apologize.

BECKY  
You're forgiven again. Bye.

STRANGER  
Wait, please don't hang up.

BECKY  
(Cocks eyebrow)  
Why?

STRANGER  
I wanna talk.

BECKY  
Sorry, I'm not allowed to talk to strangers.

STRANGER  
Oh I'm no stranger.

BECKY  
Do I know you?

Popcorn in the microwave begins to pop. Which is perfect for the Stranger to change the subject.

STRANGER  
What's that noise?

BECKY  
Popcorn

STRANGER  
I only eat popcorn at the movies.

BECKY  
I'm about to watch a movie on Netflix.

STRANGER  
What movie?

BECKY  
Just a scary movie.

STRANGER  
You like scary movies?

BECKY  
(Giggles)  
Yeah obviously.

STRANGER  
What's your favorite scary Movie?

BECKY  
Halloween, I guess.

STRANGER  
Nice choice.

BECKY  
I know right, Michael Myers is a boss. What's YOUR favorite?

STARNGER  
Guess?

BECKY  
(Beat)  
Nightmare On Elm Street.

STRANGER  
You're good, so you got a boyfriend?

BECKY  
(Smirks)  
Why? Is that you're way of asking me out?

Becky walks out the kitchen and into the living room.

INT. BAKER'S LIVING ROOM - NIGHT  
Becky sits on the couch and about to start the movie but is too wrapped up in the conversation

STRANGER  
You never told me your name.

BECKY  
Neither did you. Why do you wanna know my name so badly?

STRANGER  
I wanna know how I'm looking at.

Becky's eyes began to widen as her heart skipped a beat.

BECKY  
What did you just say?

STRANGER  
I want to know who I'm talking to.

BECKY  
That's not what you said.

Becky jumped off the couch and turned on the patio lights and looked out there. Nothing.

STRANGER

Hello?

BECKY

I gotta go.

STRANGER

I thought we were gonna go out?

BECKY

I don't think so.

Becky was prepared to hang up the phone.

STRANGER

(Growls)

Don't hang up on me!

Becky hangs up and heads towards the kitchen but she stopped herself. In her mind, it was probably Luke and Dallas messing with her.

BECKY

(Groans)

So immature.

The phone rings again.

STRANGER

I told you not to hang up on me!

BECKY

Dallas you jerk! I know it's you messing with me!

STRANGER

(Chuckles)

Degrassi's homophobic d-bag isn't smart enough for the game. Not as smart as you.

BECKY

Whatever, I'm hanging up!

STRANGER

I dare you, you bible thumping bitch! Hang up on me again, I'll gut you like a f*cking fish!

(Chuckles)

Understand now - -blondie.

Becky shrieked and ran to the front door to lock it. She looks out the window and sees an empty lawn.

STRANGER

Can you see me?

BECKY

I swear to God, I will call the authorities!)

STRANGER

I would love to see you try when I RIP YOUR INSIDES OUT!

Becky begins to cry hysterically as she steps away from the door. The door bell rings, which makes her jump.

BECKY

Who is it!?

Door bell rings again.

STRANGER

Doesn't a Horror wiz like you supposed to know that it's a death wish to say "who's there"? You might as well leave the door wide open for me.

BECKY

Please just go away or else!

STRANGER

(Chuckles)

Or else what? You gonna get on your knees and pray?

BECKY

Or else I'll call my brother and he will here any second. HE'S BIG AND HE'S A HOCKEY PLAYER AND HE'LL KICK YOUR ASS!

STRANGER

(Pretends to do a dramatic gasp)

Such language Miss Baker. What would your conservative father say if he finds out?!

BECKY

Leave me alone or I'll get my brother on you!

STRANGER

His name wouldn't happen to be- -Luke would it?

Becky can feel herself getting paler and paler.

BECKY

How do you know his name?

STRANGER

Turn on the patio lights, again.

Becky turns on the lights and sees her brother tied to a chair with duck tape with his mouth covered as well. Luke looks as though he was jumped judging from the blood on his Ice Hounds jacket and on his face.

BECKY

No! Luke!

Becky opens the door.

STRANGER

I wouldn't do that if I were you! If you even move a muscle going out there, I'll cut Luke into fish sticks!

Luke rapidly shakes his head.

LUKE

(Muffled)

Becky! Don't!

Becky closes the door and locks it.

BECKY

What do you want from us?

STRANGER

I want to play a game!

Becky shakes her head.

STRANGER

Or he dies!

BECKY

(Beat)

What kind of game?

STRANGER

Turn off the patio lights and the fun will begin.

Becky slowly turns off the lights as Luke struggles to get free.

STRANGER

Since you are a Horror nerd, let's do some movie trivia. Being the swell guy that I am, I'll give you a warm up question. Remember; answer right, Luke lives, and answer wrong, he dies before your very eyes. Don't blow it! Name the killer from Halloween, your favorite scary movie.

BECKY

M-Michael Myers.

STRANGER

Yes! Very good Baker. Luke could actually survive this. Next question, what horror movie used corn syrup as pig's blood?

BECKY

Carrie!

STRANGER

Right again, let's do more!

BECKY

No! Please, leave us alone. We're good people for God sakes.

STRANGER

Bulls*it! After all the crap you and your brother pulled, you deserve what's coming to you!

BECKY

What the hell are you taking about!?

STRANGER

You're a hypocritical Christian who doesn't know how to leave well enough alone. Let's continue our game.

BECKY

No I can't do this!

STRANGER

Oh come on, Saint Luke is counting on you. Name the main character from A Nightmare on Elm Street

BECKY

Nancy Holbrook!

STRANGER

No! Wrong answer!

BECKY

No it was Nancy! I saw that movie 15 freaking times!

STRANGER

Nancy Holbrook was the main character in the remake. Nancy THOMPSON was the original main character! You fail Baker!

BECKY

Please! Give me one more chance!

STRANGER

Fine. Name the killer's weapon that…

Becky couldn't take the pressure of it anymore. It was too much.

BECKY

Razor hands, a machete, butcher knife, hunting knife, chainsaw, ice pick, telekinesis, samurai sword, switch blade, hand gun, kitchen knife! It's that right. It has to be one of those!

Silence

BECKY

I did!

EXT. BAKER'S BACK YARD – NIGHT

Becky rushes out the door to free her brother. She started with the tape over his mouth.

BECKY

I won, Luke. He thought he had me but I got him.

LUKE

Just untie me before…

(Eyes widened)

Becky, BEHIND YOU!

Becky turns and sees a man in a cloak with a ghost mask on. Ghostface pulls out a hunting blade and charges towards Becky. She ducks down causing him to trip over her. As he fell, he plunges his knife into Luke's stomach.

LUKE

(Screams)

Motherf*ucker!

GHOSTFACE

Shut up!

Ghostface slit Luke's throat. Blood begins to gush out and his eyes begin to roll back. Ghostface wipes away the blood from his knife with his gloves. He turns and sees Becky gone.

INT. BAKER'S SHED – NIGHT

Becky is hidden in the shed that is at the side of the house. She has a shovel in hand. She looks out the window and no sign of Ghostface. She grips her cross necklace for dear life and starts to pray. Her phone rings and it says LUKE on the caller ID. She answers it.

BECKY

(Whispers)

Luke, is that you?

GHOSTFACE

You wish it was Luke. He's been CUT from the game!

BECKY

Why are you doing this?

GHOSTFACE

Like I said, you had this coming. You did this to yourself. Now you are gonna pay!

BECKY

What did I- -

Becky starts to slowly guess what was going on.

BECKY

I - -didn't mean to hurt anyone I swear! It wasn't my intention!

(Beat)

Ghostface burst through the shed doors.

GHOSTFACE

Too late!

Becky swings the garden tool but the killer snatched it from her. Becky quickly tried to swing at him but he caught her arm and stabbed her at the side of her stomach. Blood begins to come up from her mouth. She looked up at him and shook her head.

BECKY

(Mouths)

Please.

Ghostface back hands Becky into the window and bashes her head through it causing it to break in pieces. Becky falls towards him but he caught her then throws her over the window. He walks out the shed and stands over Becky.

GHOSTFACE

Becky, Becky, Becky. You play by the rules but yet, you die.

Ghostface kneels down to her. Becky takes the mask off from the killers face. Her dying eyes are fixed on the murderer's face. That devil like grin and those wicked eyes.

BECKY

You're gonna root in hell, you son of a bitch.

The killer raises his knife.

GHOSTFACE

You first!

Becky screams as the killer plunges his knife.

The screen flashes and turns black.

DEGRASSI: Thriller

Degrassi is about to play the game.

Okay, tell me what you think. Good? Bad? Needs work? I need some feedback please.


	2. When A Creeper Call:Going Rogue

_**A/N: I want to thank everyone for their kind words and support. You guys will love this story, *Ghostface voice* that's promise!**_

_**Enjoy!**_

INT. BIANCA'S ROOM – MORNING

BIANCA DESOUSA sleeps comfortably in her bed until her phone rings. She comes out of her sleep and grabs her phone. She answers her phone and put it to her ear.

BIANCA

(Groggily)

Hello?

GHOSTFACE

Hello Bianca.

BIANCA

(Yawns)

Um hey?

She looks down on her phone and it was just some number she didn't recognize.

GHOSTFACE

What's your favorite scary movie?

She shakes her head.

BIANCA

Nice try Adam but you fail at ATTEMPTING to scare me.

Bianca gets up out of bed and heads towards the bathroom on the other side of the apartment. She walks through her the living room and she looks over at her aunt, JULIANA, sleeping on the couch.

GHOSTFACE

Is that a challenge? I bet I can give you a really good scare.

BIANCA

(Chuckles)

I love the way you're doing that voice, Adam. Makes you sound sexy.

GHOSTFACE

Do I sound like a fucking Adam to you!?

INT. BIANCA'S BATHROOM – MORNING

Bianca walks in and puts the phone on speaker so she can fix her hair.

BIANCA

Look Adam, we can play "Creeper Call" later. I'm gonna get ready and I'll pick you up in 30. Later.

Bianca hangs up and she chuckles. ADAM is one of Bianca's friends next to FIONA COYNE, IMOGEN MORENO, and OWEN MILLIGAN. Adam was also the step brother of DREW TORRES until he was murdered three months ago. It's been said that JAKE MARTIN was the one who killed him due to the fact that blood was found on his coat and that he was at the party at Fiona's condo when Drew was killed. Bianca has a hatred for him of a burning passion of ten thousand suns.

EXT. FIONA'S APARTMENT BUILDING ENTRENCE – DAY

Bianca pulls up and sees Fiona standing on the curb. With a warm smile, she waves Bianca and gets in the back of the car.

BIANCA

You know you can ride shotgun right?

Bianca pulls off from the curb and begins to drive over to Adam's house.

FIONA

(Shrugs)

You know me Bee, I love sitting in the back.

BIANCA

(Chuckles)

I'm starting too feel like your chauffeur. I'm gonna start charging you by the mile.

FIONA

Ha ha! Very funny.

Fiona goes through her phone and her eyes widened.

FIONA

Get this; there's some people on Facerange saying that two Degrassi students were found murdered.

Bianca's heart raced. She was reliving the horror she witnessed three months ago.

FIONA

According to Imogen, this is worst than…

Fiona looks at Bianca. She's not saying anything.

FIONA

Well- -it's bad.

Bianca snapped out of it. She shakes her head.

BIANCA

It's probably just a stupid rumor.

EXT. ADAM'S HOUSE – DAY

Bianca pulled up in front of Adam's house. Adam slowly came out of his house and walks slowly to the car. His blank expression made Bianca feel uneasy. Adam gets in the car and sits in the passenger seat.

Silence

BIANCA

Earth to Adam!

Adam hangs his head down low. Tears began to drop onto his denim pants.

ADAM

B-Becky and Luke d-d-d-dead!

Adam busted into a cry. Bianca looks back at Fiona who has her hands over her mouth. It was if that Bianca was experiencing déjà vu.

BIANCA

Adam I'm so sorry! I know how you feel. With your brother- -

ADAM

Say his name damn it! It's DREW! His name was DREW! First I lose my brother now I lost Becky!

Adam's phone rings and BECKY comes up on the caller ID. He answers it and puts it on speacker.

ADAM

BECKY!?

GHOSTFACE

Hello Adam, Becky isn't available now. She is being evaluated. AT THE MORGUE! I'm writing her obituary as we speak.

Bianca gasps. It was the same voice that called her earlier in the morning.

ADAM

Who is this?! Answer me you piece of sh*t!

GHOSTFACE

Is that the way you thank the person who granted your wish. To have the person who hurt you the most get what was coming to them. She deserved to die like the mangy dog that she is.

Bianca couldn't believe what this guy was saying.

ADAM

She didn't deserve to die! Neither did Luke!

GHOSTFACE

Spare me the lecture, you ungrateful Tranny! Talk to me like that again you'll die just like your brother.

Bianca snatched the phone from him.

BIANCA

Go to hell, assh*le!

GHOSTFACE

Hello again Bianca, still think this is a joke?

BIANCA

Who the f*ck are you!

GHOSTFACE

You'll find out soon enough. Just sit back and enjoy the show.

Bianca hangs up and bangs on the steering wheel.

BIANCA

F*CK!

FIONA

That was…intense.

ADAM

You said it.

CUT TO:

EXT. DEGRASSI COMUNTIY SCHOOL – DAY

Reporters are scattered at the entrance of the school. Students are all walking around talking about the story on how Becky and Luke were murdered. CLARE EDWARDS and ELI GOLDSWORTHY walk in the crowds of people and reporters. Eli has his arm around Clare.

ELI

I wonder what's going on.

CLARE

Maybe they found mold in the girl's washroom. That would explain that awful smell in there.

Eli shrugs and ALLI BHANDARI, Clare's lifelong best friend, run up from behind them.

ALLI

I can't believe what happened to them.

CLARE

What happen to whom?

ALLI

Luke and Becky Baker were found dead at their house last night.

Clare and Eli stopped dead at their tracks. Both their eyes were bugged out. To Eli, Becky was his rival during the time he was directing the play for Romeo and Jules. To Clare, Luke was friends with Dallas who trashed Jake and Katie's garden. This was the perfect for Clare to get a jump on a new front page article.

ELI

Oh my God, you got to be kidding.

ALLI

Their parents found them in the back yard gutted with their insides out. What kind of person would do this?

CLARE

Only a sick person would do it.

Clare looks over at the orange car that is parking near them.

CLARE

There goes Bianca, Queen of Evil.

Eli glares at his girlfriend.

ELI

Would you give it a rest? It's been three months. Let it go.

Clare brushes away from him.

CLARE

That girl put Jake in prison for no reason!

ELI

I know you're hurt but you have to get over it. Jake hasn't been proven innocent yet.

Clare pushes Eli away from her.

CLARE

(Hisses)

He is innocent.

Clare storms off into the school. Eli looks over to Alli. She puts her ands up and follows her. He rolls his eyes and walks over to Bianca and company.

ELI

My fellow misfits.

BIANCA

Doctor Doom, I take it you heard about the Bakers.

ELI

(Nods then turn to Adam)

I'm sorry bro, about Becky and all.

ADAM

Thanks Eli. I know she wasn't your favorite person in the world.

BIANCA

Eli, did you ever get a call from a creeper this morning?

ELI

(Shakes head)

I don't think so. Why?

ADAM

We have reason to believe that Becky's killer called us earlier. He was taunting me.

ELI

It was probably some asswipe trying to bust your balls.

FIONA

Well he sure as hell sounded serious.

ADAM

I say we go to Simpson and Officer Turner.

Fiona and Eli nod in agreement.

BIANCA

No, if this guy is just come crank caller then we won't give him the satisfaction. I- -I gotta go.

Bianca speed walks into the school, leaving Eli, Fiona, and Adam looking at each other in confusion.

INT. DEGRASSI: GIRLS WASHROOM – DAY

Bianca runs into the girl's washroom. Many thoughts rushed in her head. Why did the killer call her with that vaguely familiar number? Why did he call Adam? Why did he mention Drew's death? She splashes water on her face.

MARISOL LEWIS

According to Katie, it's the same guy who killed Drew.

Bianca heard Marisol voice coming from stalls.

TORI SANTAMARIA

How does she know that?

MARISOL

Come on, Niner, we all know Jake is innocent anyway.

TORI

Why would Bianca say Jake did it then?

MARISOL

Maybe she fingered him to cover up her tracks.

TORI

Please tell me you're not thinking what I think you're thinking.

MARISOL

Yes. What if she killed Becky and Luke?

TORI

Bull, I bet she's emotionally tired from all the stuff with the press following her because Drew's death. Dealing with your boyfriend's murder could be traumatizing.

Bianca goes into a stall near as Marisol and Tori come out and apply their make up.

MARISOL

Exactly my point. Experience like that can fuck you up royally. Bianca must be turning the corner now. She was a slut before then she had that good girl physique. She wasn't fooling anyone. Once a slut, always a slut. Now that her boyfriend is butchered, turning tricks is tired for her, so homicide is a more _healthy_, therapeutic expression.

TORI

Where do you get this crap?

MARISOL

I used to watch a lot of Rikki Lake on Youtube.

Bianca storms out the stall and faces Marisol and Tori. Bianca was furious at Marisol for talking crap. She stomps towards Marisol as Tori was running out the bathroom.

BIANCA

You bitch!

Bianca back hands Marisol in the face. Marisol picked herself up.

MARISOL

Jesus you are a psycho!

Marisol runs out the bathroom. Bianca begins to cry a little.

INT. DEGRASSI DAILY ROOM – DAY

Clare enters the room and finds her fellow staff members sitting talking amongst themselves.

CLARE

Hey guys. I hope you guys put much thought into my idea I pitched to you during our last meeting.

LIAM BARISH

We came to decision and we don't think doing a vlog for the paper is done to death and it would create many issues with if we were biased on any topic, so no.

CLARE

(Scoffed)

Done to death? I have many ideas for this. And our first vlog can be on the Bakers.

LIAM

Are you crazy!? It's too soon Clare and it's a majority rule that the vlog doesn't happen.

CLARE

You have to be freaking kidding me!

Clare notices that Liam mouths her words. She glares at him.

LIAM

Clare, we've been talking and I think it's for the best that you aren't editor anymore.

Clare's stomach starts to churn. It was like a needle was pinching through when Liam said those words.

CLARE

Is that so? Do you all agree with this crap?

Every member in the staff nodded.

LIAM

The thing is Clare; you're too…demanding and so…passionate about this paper. And you want things your way. This is a student run paper. Not a Clare-run paper. But you are a superb writer. We could use you for…horoscopes.

CLARE

(Eyes widened)

Screw that, if I'm being demoted to horoscopes then I quit. I'm going rogue! I'll do the vlog myself. You all will be begging on your knees when my vlog goes big.

Clare storms out the room.

INT. GIRL'S WASHROOM –DAY

Bianca paces back and forth. She was close to have a mini breakdown.

BIANCA

Get it together Bee.

Bianca heard a noise coming from the stalls.

BIANCA

Hello?

Bianca get on her knees and hands and looks under the stalls. At the very last stall to the right, a necklace was dropped. Bianca slowly walks up the last stall then kicks it open. She flinches but the stall was empty. She crouches down and picks up the necklace. It was a bloodied cross necklace, it belonged to Becky Baker.

BIANCA

What the hell?

The stall behind her bursts open and Ghostface emerges with a knife in hand. Bianca turns around and Ghostface charges at her. Bianca shifts to the side and Ghostface pushes her down to the floor. Bianca lands on her back. Ghostface tries to stab her in the heart but she swats the knife away. The killer uses his free hand to choke her. Using the crushing groin maneuver to get him off of her, it was her chance to escape. Bianca gets up and runs out the washroom in one piece.

BIANCA

HELP ME!

Bianca runs down the hall and runs into MIKE DALLAS.

DALLAS

Where's the fire?

BIANCA

You have to help me. There's a…

She looks back and sees an empty hallway.

DALLAS

What's going on Bee?

BIANCA

The k-k-killer! He's in the girl's bathroom!

DALLAS

(Scoffs)

Lemme guess, the same killer who killed the Baker kids? Real nice Bianca, to think you of all would have some respect for the dead.

BIANCA

Why would I joke about this you pr*ck!

ELI

Everything okay here?

Bianca turns around and Eli approaches them.

DALLAS

Miss DeSousa is trying to piss me off my tarnishing the memory of the Bakers.

BIANCA

Shut up! Eli, the killer, he tried to come after me. And I found this.

Bianca holds up Becky's bloodied necklace. Eli was in awe as well as Dallas.

ELI

We need to go to Simpson now.

He takes Bianca's arm and heads towards the front office. Dallas looks around and he was alone. He walks back to his class. Then Ghostface emerges and runs out of sight.


	3. Not Another Victim:Shocking Developments

INT. MR. SIMPSON'S OFFICE – DAY

After her attack in the girl's washroom, Bianca and Eli came to PRINCIPLE SIMPSON's office.

PRINCIPLE SIMPSON

Miss DeSousa, are you sure all this happened? The phone calls and the assault in the bathroom?

BIANCA

(Groans)

Yes! Why would I make this up!? It was the same person! He, she, or THEY killed the Bakers, called me and Adam, and tried to kill me!

SIMPSON

Okay Bianca, I'll have security to do searches from top to bottom. In the meantime, I recommend that you aren't alone at all times. If this person is after you, I would have the police take you and your aunt to a safe place.

ELI

I think it shouldn't go that far. Me, Adam, Clare, Fiona, Imogen will be with her at all times. Strength in numbers right?

Bianca eyed Eli. A part of her was grateful that he would look out for her but the other part was suspicious. Bianca shrugged it off. Eli maybe a lot of things but he's no killer.

SIMPSON

Alright Eli, I'll hold you to that but I will assign Officer Turner to look after you guys for your safety.

BIANCA

Fair enough.

CUT TO:

EXT. DEGRASSI ROOF – DAY

DAVE TURNER walks through the doors to the roof. He got a text from Alli saying to meet him on the roof so they can talk about their break up. But Alli told him in person to meet her at the school garden.

DAVE

Alli! I got your text!

Silence.

Agitated, Dave calls Alli's phone. After a few rings, it went to voice mail.

DAVE

Alli, it's me. I'm on the roof waiting for you.

Dave hangs up and stands on the edge of the roof that oversees the entrance to the school. His phone vibrates and ALLI shows up on his caller ID.

DAVE

Alli?

GHOSTFACE

Hello Dave.

DAVE

Who the hell is this?

GHOSTFACE

What's wrong Dave, expecting someone else?

DAVE

What are you doing with Alli's phone?

GHOSTFACE

Its funny isn't it, everything from the Baker's murder to Bianca's attack in the girl's bathroom. It's like one big horror movie.

DAVE

Wait, it was you! You killed them didn't you?

GHOSTFACE

Now you're catching on. You're smarter than you look Davey Boy. You might survive this movie after all if you follow the rules.

Dave looks down on the surface to see if the killer is there.

DAVE

This isn't a freaking movie, you psycho!

GHOSTFACE

Oh it is and you forgot one important rule of a horror movie.

DAVE

Okay jerk off, what?

Ghostface runs up to Dave and stabs him in the lower back.

GHOSTFACE

(Whispers)

The killer is always behind you.

CUT TO:

INT. HALWAY – DAY

Bianca and Eli walk out of Simpson's office.

BIANCA

Thanks Eli. I couldn't stand being under lock and key by the police, brings back too many memories.

ELI

(Smiles)

No problem. You should be surrounded by friends.

Dallas approaches Bianca. Eli gets in front of Bianca.

ELI

What do you want Dallas?

DALLAS

Get lost emo boy, I wanna talk to Bianca.

BIANCA

It's okay Eli. I'll meet you and the guys out side.

Eli looks back at Bianca then at Dallas.

ELI

(Rolls eyes)

Fine.

Eli walks always to go outside.

DALLAS

(Scoffs)

Since when Eli became your bodyguard?

BIANCA

What do you want?

DALLAS

I want to apologize for what I said earlier. I was just- -

BIANCA

Sad that Luke is…gone?

DALLAS

(Nods)

The man has been my wing man since I came here. He was like a brother to me ya know?

BIANCA

I'm sorry for your loss.

DALLAS

And I'm sorry that I never took the time and said "I'm sorry for your loss". I knew how much Drew meant to you.

BIANCA

Thanks Dallas.

They begin to walk towards the entrance. Bianca started to feel a little better about Drew's death but there was still one issue. There's still a killer on the loose. Alli walked up to them.

ALLI

Hey, have you guys seen my phone and Dave? I told him to meet me at the garden but he was a no show.

BIANCA

Sorry, haven't seen him.

DALLAS

Nope, haven't seen little man.

Alli glared at Dallas.

BIANCA

Maybe he's out front. Come on.

All three of them walk out and a dead body drops in front of them. It was Dave. His whole body was bloodied. Alli and Bianca gave out a blood curdling scream. Crowds of students run in different directions to get away from the scene.

ALLI

SOMEONE GET OFFICER TURNER!

Dallas gets Alli away from the body but Alli tries to break free. Bianca looks up at the roof and sees Ghostface looking down at her. Bianca looks at Dave's dead body then back up at the roof and Ghostface is gone. Eli comes up to Bianca and tries to pull her back inside.

ELI

Come on Bee, you don't need to see this.

Bianca takes her arm away from him.

BIANCA

Does it matter? You've seen one dead body, you've seen them all. Eli, this motherf*cker means business. And he wants me. What if I- -

ELI

Don't you dare think of giving yourself up to this monster.

BIANCA

What else am I supposed to do? Whose next, you, Adam, Clare, Fiona, Imogen, Alli?

ELI

If this sicko is making this into horror movie, then we have to stick together. No way in hell we're gonna let anyone get killed. Now come on.

Bianca looks back at Dave's body. OFFICER TURNER runs out the doors and stops at Dave's corpse.

OFFICER TURNER

No, not my boy! Damn!

Turner kneels down and checks his pulse. No pulse.

OFFICER TURNER

Damn it! Sick bastard killed my boy!

He looks over at Bianca and Eli.

OFFICER TURNER

Kids, get inside now.

Bianca and Eli go inside and everyone looks at Bianca. Clare emerges from the crowds with her camera pointing at her.

CLARE

This is Clare Edwards, Edwards Edition vlog. I'm currently at the scene of the second killing of a Degrassi student within twenty four hours. It appears that the student is - -OH MY GOD! DAVE! Dave Turner is found dead from a fall from the roof and has multiple stab wounds.

ELI

What do you think you're doing Clare?

CLARE

Not now Eli, I have a story to cover.

Clare looks over at Bianca.

CLARE

Bianca, is it true that you were attacked earlier in the girls washroom?

Fiona and Imogen come up behind Bianca. Imogen tries to swat away Clare's camera.

FIONA

No interviews! Shoo!

BIANCA

No Fions, it's okay. How's the Degrassi Daily treating you?

CLARE

Oh they're full of surprises.

BIANCA

I'll be sure to read your articles.

CLARE

How nice of you.

Bianca turns and punches Clare in the face causing her to fall to the ground.

BIANCA

How nice am I now, bitch!?

Bianca storms away and the crowds of people stepped away from her. Fiona follows her. Imogen faces the crowd.

IMOGEN

I hope you guys got that on camera. If you do, post it on facerange!

Imogen skipped away following Fiona. Eli helps Clare up.

CLARE

Can you believe she did that?

ELI

Yes, I can. Clare, what all that about? Three people are dead and all you can think about is this vlog.

CLARE

You don't understand. I need this to show the Degrassi Daily needs me and my vlog.

ELI

At the expense of innocent people's lives? That's low, even for you.

CLARE

There's a pattern to these murders and some how, Bianca is involved.

ELI

Clare, I can see your wheels turning. I don't want you involved in this. Let the police handle it.

CLARE

What if the police can't find this killer and catch him? I can't do this alone. I need your help.

ELI

You don't get it. People's lives are in danger. Bianca and Adam's lives are in danger. This is a real killer. Not the killers you see in the movies. This is real! You're gonna get yourself killed if you put yourself in this.

CLARE

I need this. I'll solve these murders without your help then. Mark my words, I will prove Jake innocent.

Clare picks up her camera and walks away. Eli slaps his forehead.

ELI

Damn it!

CUT TO:

INT. HALLAY – NOON

Security and Bianca is doing searches in every student's lockers for anything out the ordinary. As Bianca described the killer's costume was a mask, a cloak, and a hunting knife. The police found the set of items in only one person's locker, KATIE MATLIN's locker.

SECURITY GUARD

I think we found our perp.

KATIE

They're not mine! I swear, I'm innocent. Bianca, I'm not a killer.

Bianca didn't say anything. She didn't even look at her.

KATIE

Bee, you can't be serious. This is bullsh*t!

SECURITY GUARD

That's enough out of you.

SIMPSON

Okay Katie, it's time to make a call to your father. My office, now!

Katie keeps looking over Bianca as she was being escorted to Simpson's office. There are whispers around her. Her name keeps coming out of people lips. She looked over at Clare at her locker fixing up her eye. She walked over to her. Clare looked over her shoulder and sees Bianca.

CLARE

Not another step!

BIANCA

I'm not here to fight, Edwards. I just wanna talk.

CLARE

Let me get my camera.

BIANCA

Off the record!

CLARE

You're crazy!

BIANCA

You owe me.

CLARE

I don't owe you crap. If anything, you owe me for the black eye you gave me.

BIANCA

You owe Drew!

Clare puts her camera back into her locker.

CLARE

Your boyfriend's murder was a hard hitting story. The Degrassi Daily had to do a story on it.

BIANCA.

In your articles were filled with lies and malarkey. You called me a liar. If this is about your stepbrother in jail, I'm sorry. I know what I saw. And I saw him walk out Fiona's condo wearing that bloodied coat.

CLARE

What you saw was someone walking out with that coat.

BIANCA

Have you talked to Jake?

CLARE

Dozens of times.

BIANCA

Has he ever changed his story?

CLARE

Not a damn word.

BIANCA

Doesn't matter now, Jake did murder Drew. Why, I don't know. I know it was - -him.

CLARE

Not so sure are we, DeSousa? The killer is still out there isn't he?

BIANCA

I gotta go.

Bianca speed walked away from Clare before she took out her camera. Clare smirks. She turns on her camera on her.

CLARE

This is Clare Edwards, Edwards Edition vlog. I just got the scoop. Some inquiring minds wanna know who is behind these murders and the murder of Drew Torres. I'll tell you who isn't. Jake Martin. I just heard form a reliable source that person behind Torres' murder is the same person who killed the Bakers and Dave Turner. Don't believe me; I'll do a live investigation tonight. This is Clare Edwards signing off, until tonight.

_**Uh oh, this can't be good. **_


	4. Rules:Grim Reaper:The Challenge

_**A/N: Just a little warning, I kinda used some Randy's Rules on how to survive horror movies from all the movies and made them more elaborate to make them consistent to the story. And I added a rule or two of my own based on the movies.**_

EXT. DEGRASSI – GARDEN – NOON

Adam, Fiona, and Imogen are sitting around the garden just staring at each other. Dave's death has affected the school the most and now that Katie is suspected that to be behind the murders, things are getting out of hand.

ADAM

Come on people, Katie maybe a lot of things but she wouldn't kill anyone.

IMOGEN

Please, think about it Adam. She is the girlfriend of the killer who butchered your brother.

Clare comes out into the garden with her camera in hand. She heard what Imogen said.

CLARE

Shut your face, Imogen!

Fiona sees the camera.

FIONA

No comment, Edwards! You're beginning to be a real pain in the ass. Just leave us alone.

CLARE

I'm not here to interview anyone. I just need somewhere to think.

FIONA

Think somewhere else then!

ADAM

No, Clare. You can stay as long as you keep that camera off.

Clare shrugged and walked around trying to overhear the conversation. Within the one of the plants, she plants a webcam facing the group.

IMOGEN

(Scoffs)

Anyway, if not Katie then who's doing this?

ADAM

Marisol? And Drew dumped her for Katie. Come on, who else hates Bianca with a burning passion?

FIONA

Katie.

ADAM

(Rolls eyes)

What about Owen? Quiet as kept, he tried to hook up with both Bianca and Becky.

IMOGEN

Please, Owen isn't that smart to pull it off.

ADAM

True, he wouldn't be smart enough to go by the rules anyway.

FIONA

What rules?

Adam's eyes widened.

ADAM

You guys don't know about the rules of horror movies? Dave, God rest his soul, and I dissected every horror movie we could watch to fully understand the rules. Single, sequels, trilogies, franchises, remakes all together!

Rule # 1: Never have sex and/or make out in the woods or in a dark room. You'll end up like a shish kabob if you do so. Only virgins can survive horror movies. Obviously, Drew didn't survive. You have to be freaking Bruce Willis, Chuck Norris, Rambo, Neve Campbell or Jamie Lee Curtis to survive this kind of stuff. But then again, Jamie Lee Curtis didn't survive the movies.

Fiona and Imogen shrugged. Clare sat next to them. She was checking her iPhone if her webcam was working. She webcams planted all around the school. In the café, hallways, library, front office, and now the garden.

CLARE

Obviously Bianca isn't a virgin. She's like the next candidate to die.

Fiona and Imogen glared at Clare.

CLARE

What? Just saying.

ADAM

Anyway, Rule # 2: Never drink or do drugs. It's the sin factor. It's a short jump back to the first rule.

Clare and Imogen look towards Fiona. Her eyes shift.

ADAM

Rule #3: Never, under any circumstances say "I'll be back" because you'll never be back! Duh! F*ck around playing the Terminator, you'll be terminated!

Rule #4: The killer is always behind you! Watch your backs!

Rule #5: Never ever ever ever go off on your own. Buddy system people! Remember that!

Rule #6: The death count is monumental if the recent deaths are elaborate. Dave died being stab eight freaking times and gets pushed off the roof. Can't get anymore elaborate than that!

Rule #7: This is a follow up to rule one; you have to be gay to survive. Fiona and Imogen, you could survive this if you follow the rest of the rules.

Rule #8: This is a complete contradiction of the first rule; you can die a virgin if you ever patronize a killer, or you're a blonde or a jock. Hello, Becky and Luke Baker!

Rule #9: If you're up against the killer, you can only kill him by stabbing him, decapitating him, blowing him up, or the ever popular, shooting his goddamn brains off. This rule only applies if he isn't superhuman. Which in our case, this rule applies to us.

The final rule #10: Always suspect everyone, never go for the obvious. Hello, Katie Matlin, someone planted the costume to make her the obvious suspect. But she's the obvious red hearing. The only person to ever hold a grudge over Drew and Bianca would be easy to frame. In addition to the final rule, even your friends can come around and bite you in your ass like a f*cking rabid dog! To make a long story short, EVERYONE'S A SUSPECT! There is always a bullshit reason to kill someone who has ever did you dirty! Simplicity people! Dave said that it's a very simple formula for this sh*t!

Silence

FIONA

Adam, you and Dave have watched one too many movies. Those rules are ridiculous and the main reason why I don't watch those sh*tty movies. I don't get why you, Bianca, and Imogen get off from it. Besides, THIS IS REAL LIFE NOT A F*CKING MOVIE! Jesus!

ADAM

Alright Miss Non-Believer, don't come crying to me when the killer turns you into sushi.

Fiona flips off Adam.

FIONA

Not gonna happen, the killer is already caught remember.

Adam looks over at the door.

ADAM

Guess again.

Fiona looks over and sees Katie approaching them. Fiona eyes widened.

KATIE

Tell Bianca that she's gonna be sorry that she f*cked me and Jake over!

Katie storms off and Fiona and Imogen flipped her off.

FIONA

Yeah Adam, Katie would never be the killer. Why the hell did they let her go?

ADAM

I told you she was innocent. Someone planted that stuff in her locker.

CLARE

If Katie's innocent, then so is Jake.

FIONA

(Rolls eyes)

F*ck that. You guys need your head examined.

Adam puts his hands up.

ADAM

Hey, I'm just stating the facts.

FIONA

Okay smartass, here's a curveball for ya. What about Eli? What if he's the killer? Have you noticed that he took it upon himself to protect Bianca and he's so close to her?

Clare elbowed Fiona. Clare couldn't believe that she would have to nerve to even entertain the idea that Eli would be the killer.

CLARE

Now you're just being stupid. Eli is a good guy!

FIONA

Aren't you at least worried about your boyfriend is spending lots of time with Bianca?

CLARE

I-I trust Eli so don't you dare say a word against him.

FIONA

What about you then Edwards? What if it's you?

ADAM

That's enough Fiona.

CLARE

No Adam, its okay. Say if it was me, what motive would I have? I have nothing against the Bakers or Dave.

FIONA

Whatever, I'm just saying since you like to report the news and all. You could just so easily manufacture the news.

CLARE

Touche bitch, touché.

Clare gets up and prepares to leave.

CLARE

For the record, Fiona, if I was the killer, I would have hanged you on the flagpole a long time ago.

Clare goes back into the school as the rest just watched her leave.

INT. THE BOILER ROOM – NOON

MO MASHKOR opens the doors to the infamous boiler room. He received a text from his girlfriend Marisol saying to meet him there for 'sexy time'.

MO

Hello? Mare!

Mo walked down the steps slowly. Personally, Mo didn't like the boiler because it's creepy but worth the alone time with Marisol. His phone vibrates and it's a text message from Marisol.

MARISOL

**Welcome Mo, you're just in time for the movie.**

Mo chuckles, he would think that the 'movie' was code for roleplay.

MO

**What kind of movie are we doing? ;)**

MARISOL

**Horror, answer the phone.**

Mo's phone rang and he answered it.

MO

Babe, where are you?

GHOSTFACE

Some much for sticking to character, babe.

MO

The f*ck?!

GHOSTFACE

That's it; I can see the fear all over face.

MO

Is this some kind of joke? Who is this?

GHOSTFACE

Think of me as your director of a movie. A movie called "Mo Gets Skewered like the F*cking Fat Pig That He Is"

MO

That's not funny jerkoff!

GHOSTFACE

I ain't a comedian, I'm the Grim Reaper!

Mo runs upstairs, when he reaches the door, Ghostface kicks the door open making Mo fall down the stairs. Ghost face watches him fall as he slowly goes down the stairs. Mo stops at the bottom of the steps.

MO

Please don't kill me! I'll do anything!

GHOSTFACE

Sorry, you broke many rules today!

Mo drags himself away from Ghostface but he grabs Mo by the ankles into the janitor's closet. Mo screams.

INT. DEGRASSI HALWAY – NOON

Bianca and Eli go up to her locker to get her stuff.

BIANCA

Eli, you don't have to follow me around ya know. I'm a big girl. Besides, what would Clare think about her boyfriend following around Boiler Room Bianca?

ELI

(Chuckles)

Hey, since Clare is off playing Nancy Drew, I should do something useful to someone. Besides, I could be a possible target. So we targets need to stick together.

BIANCA

Thanks Eli, I just don't get why Clare is so gung ho about finding this killer. So what if the Degrassi Daily dumped her. Their loss on my opinion.

ELI

I know, but Clare always got something to prove. I should have just stopped her. If anything happens to Clare, it'll kill me.

BIANCA

Guys like you just make me wish that Drew was still alive.

ELI

I think Adam likes you.

Bianca's cheeks begin to turn red.

BIANCA

Ya think so?

As she was doing her combination, she heard a leaking noise. She looked on the floor and saw blood spewing out from the bottom. She opened her locker and Mo's dead body flops out. Bianca gives out a blood curdling scream. Eli's phone rings, it was Mo's phone.

ELI

What?

GHOSTFACE

Hello Eli. Enjoying the show?

ELI

Bastard, why don't you just come out and face us instead of hiding behind a mask? Got the balls for that?

GHOSTFACE

I got plenty. So does Saint Clare apparently.

ELI

If you touch her, I swear to God, I'll kill you!

GHOSTFACE

Oh but she's looking for me! So why not let her find me? Let's see you on the other side of a tragedy, Hearse Crasher.

ELI

F*ck you!

GHOSTFACE

You kiss Clare with that mouth? Tell Bianca that heads are gonna roll all because of her! She fingered the wrong person. Again!

ELI

You're gonna slip! They always do!

GHOSTFACE

Aww, look at little Emo Boy Eli, playing the hero. You can't protect Bianca forever. I'll make sure of it!

ELI

Bring it, you mindless piece of crap!

GHOSTFACE

I accept your challenge.

Ghostface hangs up. Eli looks at Bianca with worried eyes.


	5. The Angel Of Death

EXT. DEGRASSI ENTRENCE – AFTERNOON

After yet another murder, the school is shut down until further notice. Bianca is being ambushed with news reporters while Eli, Adam, Fiona, and Imogen stand outside the crowd of reporters.

IMOGEN

She's surrounded by dozens of Clare Edwards, in a very twisted way.

FIONA

Its Drew Torres revisited, poor Bianca.

Clare pushes through Fiona and Imogen to get to through the crowds of reporters.

IMOGEN

(Scoffs)

Better hurry Clare, you might get scooped.

Eli rolls his eyes and grabs Clare away from the crowd and takes her to his new hearse, MORTY JR.

CLARE

What was that about?

ELI

Go home, Clare. You can't get involved in this.

CLARE

Give me one goddamn reason why I should.

Eli rushed his fingers through his hair.

ELI

The killer called me. He said that he'll kill you if you go after him.

CLARE

He was just bluffing. Do you see what he's doing? You're playing bodyguard for Bianca and he's using me to get you away from her. Don't worry about me.

ELI

That's a chance I'm not willing to take. Clare, please, just stay out of this.

CLARE

No, I'm close to solving this. Do you see a pattern to this? Becky broke Adam's heart, Luke played Jenna, Dave dumped Alli but he cheated on her with that girl a few months back, and Mo when to a strip club according to Jake. And guess what, Drew had sex with Katie when he was seeing Bianca. Do you see the correlation here?

ELI

The killer is targeting the dumpers and heart breakers of Degrassi. And the biggest one is - -

Clare and Eli look over at Bianca. Clare slaps Eli's face lightly.

CLARE

You need my help after all.

ELI

If what you said was true, then that means that you are target too.

CLARE

WHAT!? What makes you think such a thing?!

ELI

Need I remind you of dumping me one point in time?

CLARE

Need I remind you that you crashed a hearse into a wall?! That was heart breaking!

ELI

What about the Fitz thing?

CLARE

Don't you dare throw that into my face. I was only trying to help.

ELI

Yeah, you tried to help him to get me mutilated.

Clare slaps Eli in the face.

CLARE

Go to hell. I've been solving this all on my own so far, I'll be just fine without you!

Clare goes back in the crowd of reporters to get to Bianca. Eli goes back to his friends while rubbing his cheek.

ADAM

I take it that you and Clare had another fight?

Eli points to the red mark on his face.

ADAM

Ouch.

IMOGEN

I don't get why you're still with that vindictive bitch.

FIONA

She's right Eli; you deserve better than what you're getting.

ELI

(Looks over at Clare)

Yeah but I love that vindictive bitch.

INT. ALLI'S HOUSE – EVENING

Alli is in her room lying down on her sides as JENNA MIDDLETON; her roommate came out the bathroom getting ready to go to Fiona's lock in party.

JENNA

You sure that you don't wanna come to the lock in? It'll take your mind off things.

ALLI

How could you go to a party after your friend was filleted twenty four hours ago?

JENNA

If Becky taught me anything is that, death is a natural part of life. I'm sad that she and Luke are gone but at the same time, I'm happy that they're face to face with God now.

ALLI

Yeah well Dave is gone. I just feel so- -guilty for neglecting him. I wanted him to give me a second chance. I did the same for him.

Jenna sits on the edge of Alli's bed.

JENNA

I can stay if you want. Watch some movies and order Bhandari style pizza.

Alli shook her head.

ALLI

No, go have fun. I'll be fine. Alone. In the house. While a psycho killer is on the loose.

JENNA

Come on Alli, if this was a horror movie, you'll be less likely to die next.

ALLI

(Rolls eyes)

Now you're starting to sound like Dave.

JENNA

No, I get most of it from Becky. I'll be back around 11 o'clock. Don't wait up.

Jenna walks out the room leaving Alli busting out in tears.

INT. BIANCA'S APARTMENT – NIGHT

Bianca is in her room packing her overnight bag. She had to go somewhere guarded that the media and Ghostface can't get to her. Fiona's lock in was perfect. Juliana stands at her doorway with her arms folded.

JULIANA

Who is it Bianca?

BIANCA

What are you running your mouth about now?

JULIANA

What gang member did you piss off this time for him to go in a rampage?

BIANCA

I see nothing has changed with you. You can't see that I have changed but f*cked up sh*t keeps happening to me! I'm a good person.

JULIANA

Be that as it may, all the crap you've done before is catching up on you. Now, I have the cops telling me to leave my apartment and stay at a friend's house across town! All this stems from you! People are dead because of you!

BIANCA

Don't you think I know that? Just add it to the list of things to look down on me for already! I know I've done sh*t! But act like you're so goddamn perfect. You're a terrible authority figure and aunt. You yell at me instead of talking to me. You punish me instead of guiding me. Hell, Audra Torres was a better mother figure than you! When will you ever FORGIVE ME!?

Juliana didn't say anything. She just walked in her room without saying a word. Bianca grabbed her bag and left to wait outside for Eli to come pick her up.

INT. FIONA'S CONDO – NIGHT

Fiona sets the snacks on the coffee table and drinks on the trey while Imogen was lounging on the couch. Fiona looks towards her girlfriend.

FIONA

You could help you know.

IMOGEN

But I like watching you being all tidy and what not.

Fiona scoffed and threw a cracker at Imogen.

IMOGEN

Hazard much!

FIONA

You're wearing glasses hun.

IMOGEN

Aaah touché.

FIONA

Okay, Imo, be a dear and get Officer Turner a bottle of water. He's been standing out there for a while now.

IMOGEN

Sure thing.

Imogen gets up and goes into the refrigerator and grabs bottle water. She opens the front door and hands Officer Turner the water.

OFFICER TURNER

Thanks Imogen. I appreciate it.

IMOGEN

It's no problem. I'm sorry about- -Dave. You shouldn't be here protecting us. You need to see about your son's funeral.

OFFICER TURNER

I would but- -his mother is taking care of that. I just don't want any other parent to go through what I went through today. Whoever this sick person is, he'll be caught before dawn tomorrow. That's a promise. Cops are all over the city looking for the perp as we speak.

IMOGEN

Well, that makes me feel better. See ya.

Imogen goes back inside as Officer Turner is taking a sip of water. Footsteps are heard coming from down the hall. Turner readies his gun. He slowly walks against the wall. The footsteps grow louder and louder. Officer Turner jumps out and points his gun.

OFFICER TURNER

FREEZE!

Adam and Jenna jumps back and screams. Officer Turner puts his gun back on his holster

OFFICER TURNER

I'm so sorry about that. I'm a little jittery tonight.

JENNA

After the day we all had, we all should be jittery.

OFFICER TURNER

I expected more to be coming. Where's Bianca?

ADAM

Oh she's coming. Eli just texted me saying that he's going to go pick her up.

OFFICER TURNER

Eli, let me ask you two something? Can Eli be trusted? I've notice he's been spending lots of time with Bianca.

ADAM

Eli's harmless. I know him Mr. T. He's a lot of things but a killer wouldn't be one of them.

OFFICER TURNER

I'll take your word for it.

Adam and Jenna went into Fiona's condo and Officer Turner went back to his post.

EXT. BIANCA'S APARTMENT BUILDING – NIGHT

Eli pulled up to the apartment building and Bianca gets in the hearse.

BIANCA

Thanks, I need to get the hell up out of here.

ELI

What happened in there Bianca?

BIANCA

The usual, Auntie and I got into it. She blames me for everything. Big whoop.

ELI

I'm sorry to hear. When you said that she blames you, did she mean that she blames you for these killings too?

BIANCA

(Nods)

I'm the Angel of Death.

ELI

Look at me, Bee. You're not the Angel of Death. It's just some sick f*ck who should have the balls to face you head on. He kills because he chooses to. Not because of you. Bianca, you're a good person.

Bianca looks at Eli. Bianca gave him a look, the look she gave Drew. Bianca and Eli's faces grew closer and closer until there is half an inch of space between them. They stop.

ELI

(Whispers)

What's your favorite scary movie?

BIANCA

(Whispers)

My life.

Their lips barely touch and they just pull back away from each other.

ELI AND BIANCA

No, we can't do this. Clare will kill us.

Bianca and Eli stared at each other and begin to laugh.

ELI

Can we, forget this ever happened?

BIANCA

As long as we don't tell anyone, nothing happened to be honest.

ELI

Agreed. Let's boogie.

Eli starts the car and drives away.

EXT. FIONA'S CONDO'S FIRE ESCAPE – NIGHT

Clare climbs up the fire escape to Fiona's apartment and to plant more webcams in there incase the killer strikes again. She hears two familiar voices from the sidewalks. She looks down and sees OWEN MILLIGAN and Dallas.

OWEN

You're just coming to this stupid lock in because you're sweet on Boiler Room Bianca.

DALLAS

So what if I am? You jealous because the only action you get is from a chicken cutlet?

OWEN

Screw you Dallas!

Clare rolled her eyes and kept going up. When she reaches Fiona's condo, she sets up her camera on the window pane. She takes out her phone and starts recording her voice.

CLARE

This is Clare Edwards, correspondent for Edwards Edition vlog. I'm currently in the scene of the next upcoming spree at Fiona Coyne's condo. The killer terrorizing the students from Degrassi Community School was identified as wearing a black cloak and a white mask that looks like a ghost. The Ghostface Killer appears to be targeting the heartbreakers of Degrassi and the big prize is of course, Bianca DeSousa. It's no secret that she pissed a lot of people. Everyone from angry girlfriends or gang members, she gets around easily.

A hand grabs her shoulder. Clare shrieks. She turns and sees Owen and Dallas towering her.

DALLAS

What do you think you're doing?

CLARE

I'm trying to catch a bigger douche bag.

OWEN

You know this is an invitation only event, Edwards.

CLARE

Like I care. If the killer is going to strike, it's gonna be here.

DALLAS

Police are everywhere. A delivery boy would be interrogated before he even steps foot in this building.

CLARE

Wait, what are you two doing back here?

OWEN

None of your damn business newsie.

Owen opens the window and pushes Clare inside.

INT. FIONA'S CONDO – NIGHT

Fiona and the others were sitting around talking and laughing until they heard noises.

OWEN (O.S)

Hey Princess, look who I found spying at the fire escape.

Everyone stoop up as Clare burst through the doors to Fiona's room.

CLARE

Don't touch me you big gorilla!

Everyone groaned.

FIONA

Clare! What the hell?!

ADAM

You can't keep popping up like this.

CLARE

I know but I you guys have to hear me out. This is the next place the killer is gonna strike!

FIONA

Police are everywhere! Only a dumbass like you would go through the fire escape.

CLARE

Undetected! The only people who caught me were these two- -

Clare looks back and Dallas is gone.

CLARE

Where's Dallas?

Everyone looked around then the lights went out. Fiona, Imogen, Jenna and Clare scream then Officer Turner barges in. Owen's phone rings. It was Dallas' phone calling.

OWEN

Dallas where are you?!

Owen puts it on speaker phone.

GHOSTFACE

Dallas bit the dust just like the rest of them! Just look out side on the fire escape.

They all go into Fiona's room and looks out the window. They see Dallas stabbed on the back. The knife is stilled impaled on his back. Ghostface laughs evilly on speaker. They all go back in and shut the window.

OFFICER TURNER

(On police radio)

Units, I got a student down on the fire escape. The perp is here. I repeat, the killer is here.

OWEN

You sick bastard! Where are you!

GHOSTFACE

At a safe distance. I planted a little surprise at Casa Coyne in an hour ago. It should be going off in another minute or two. I suggest you start running!

OFFICER TURNER

Everyone out now!

OWEN

He's just messing with us. There is no bomb!

OFFICER TURNER

I'm not taking that risk! Everyone out!

Owen just stands where he is.

ADAM

Don't be stupid Owen!

OWEN

You're the stupid ones for falling into this bullsh*it!

Adam gave him the finger and ran out the condo.

OWEN

Come on Ghostface, you and I both know you didn't plant a bomb in this condo. And the minute is almost up.

GHOSTFACE

I never said anything about a bomb!

Ghostface burst through the window and tackles Owen into the ground on his back. Ghostface begins stabbing him numerous times on the back and his shoulders. He stops.

GHOSTFACE

Let's see how you like to penetrated.

Owen struggles to get up.

OWEN

No please, not there! NOO!

Ghostface sticks his knife where Owen's anus is.

Screen goes black.

_**My fellow Scream fans, our beloved 'Dewey' David Arquette recently appealed to the fans to rally up and write to Weinstein's twitter or facebook and ask for Scream 5. It's currently a no go, yet, but if we want any hope of Scream 5 to happen, take action, start petitions, spread the word if you want Scream 5 to happen. I want this badly; if you do too, take action now. In my opinion, every voice counts. Just saying.**_


	6. The Message : The Unmasking 1

EXT. ELI'S HEARSE – NIGHT

Eli and Bianca were on their way to Fiona's condo. There was a bit of silence between them. Bianca looks at the side mirrors and unexpectedly sees a person riding a motorcycle, the same motorcycle that Drew bought once. Sirens blare off as cop cars sped passed them which made Bianca jump. She looks at the mirror again but the motorcycle was gone. Bianca mumbles something.

ELI

Say something, Bee?

BIANCA

I wish I never called off the engagement.

Eli looked at Bianca in confusion.

ELI

Wanna run that by me again?

BIANCA

Before he died, Drew proposed to me. We were gonna go to Vegas and elope but- -Drew's mom talked me out of it again. Don't get me wrong, I loved him but I just couldn't go through with it.

ELI

And now you regret breaking it off. Life is short. I guess Drew had that way of thinking.

BIANCA

(Nods)

I think what Drew really died from is a broken heart.

Eli pulls up to Fiona's condo building but the police are surrounded.

BIANCA

No, not here too.

Clare, Adam, Jenna, and Imogen run up to the hearse. Eli and Bianca got out.

ELI

What the hell happened here?

IMOGEN

The killer forged a bomb scare to trick Owen into staying and killed him and took Dallas! The police are searching the whole building to find him

Bianca looks around and notices Fiona is missing.

BIANCA

Fiona? Where's Fiona?

Imogen started panicking. Everyone looked up at the building. Imogen started screaming and running towards the building but she was restrained by the cops.

ELI

Imogen, don't! Stop!

IMOGEN

FIONA! GET OUT OF THERE! FIONA! NO! LET ME GO!

Bianca and Eli pull her back away from the cops. Imogen is hysterically crying. Clare pulls out her phone and checks her webcam. She sees Fiona in her room.

CLARE

Guys! Over here! Come look.

The gang comes over and looks at the phone.

INT. FIONA'S ROOM – NIGHT

Fiona enters her room to look her emergency overnight bag. No way in hell a killer is gonna run her out of her condo without clothes. She stops and sees Owen's dead body. She shrieks.

FIONA

Shit! Shit! Not again!

Fiona quickly goes into her closet and grabs her bag. Her phone rings and it's Drew's number. Fiona drops her bag.

FIONA

Hello?

GHOSTFACE

Experiencing déjà vu are we Princess Fiona?

FIONA

How did you get his phone?

GHOSTFACE

Not important! Come on Coyne, you have the potential to be a big player in this flick.

FIONA

This isn't a f*cking movie! You're killing off innocent people.

GHOSTFACE

Do I seem like the person who would give two sh*ts about those people. They deserve what was coming to them.

CUT TO:

EXT. OUTSIDE FIONA'S CONDO BUILDING – NIGHT

The gang watches as Fiona was called by Ghostface.

IMOGEN

Why doesn't she get out of there! FIONA, GET YOUR ASS OUT OF THERE NOW!

Bianca starts to slowly back away and sneaks past the police to get up the apartment via fire escape.

CUT TO:

INT. FIONA'S ROOM – NIGHT

FIONA

Cry me a river! Let me guess, your mother didn't get the butcher knife you always wanted? Do you know what you are behind that mask? A f*cking asshole who watches one too many movies who needs a life!

GHOSTFACE

Don't you go blaming the movies! They don't make the killer. They only make them more creative!

FIONA

Ohh I'm so scared. Please don't kill me Mr. Ghostface; I wanna be in the sequel! Please, the police are surrounded this place. You'll get caught. They always do.

GHOSTFACE

This is where reality kicks in, Miss Coyne. There are no rules now! All bets are off at this point! Now, you die!

FIONA

Oh really? According to the rules, gays can survive and I'm a virgin, asshole!

CUT TO:

EXT. FIONA'S CONDO FIRE ESCAPE – NIGHT

Bianca slowly walks up the fire escape. She looks behind her and sees the same motorcycle facing towards her. She shakes her head and it's gone.

BIANCA

(Whispers)

Shit.

CUT TO:

INT. FIONA'S ROOM – NIGHT

GHOSTFACE

Is that so? But you forgot one critical rule.

Fiona's eyes widened then heads for the door but then Ghostface pops out and slits Fiona's chest. Blood starts to drip from the cut.

GHOSTFACE

Never piss off the killer into a frenzy.

Fiona stumbles back and falls on her bed.

CUT TO:

EXT. OUTSIDE FIONA'S CONDO BUILDING - NIGHT

IMOGEN

FIONA NO! LEAVE HER ALONE!

ELI

Police! HELP HER!

The S.W.A.T team starts to scramble into the building.

CUT TO:

INT. FIONA'S ROOM – NIGHT

Ghostface towers over Fiona and starts stabbing all over her stomach. Blood spews all over her room. Fiona screams.

CUT TO:

EXT. OUTSIDE THE BUILDING – NIGHT

Imogen witness her girlfriend's attack. She goes off to the side and vomits and sobs.

CUT TO:

INT. FIONA'S ROOM - NIGHT

FIONA

Please! Stop!

Ghostface stops stabbing then Fiona slaps him. The mask comes off his face. Fiona freezes.

FIONA

You bastard! Impossible!

THE KILLER

Surprised? You're not gonna die but let this be a message to Bianca.

The killer puts his mask back on and picks up Fiona's phone. He faces Fiona.

GHOSTFACE

Let's repeat a little history.

EXT. FIRE ESCAPE – NIGHT

Bianca hears screaming and starts to run up the steps. Suddenly, Fiona starts to tumble down the fire escape. She stops where Bianca stands. Her body is covered in her own blood. There were multiple stab wounds on her stomach. She checks Fiona's pulse. It's still going but she's out cold. She gives out a sigh of relief. She looks up and goes further up the fire escape. She sees the webcam. She rolls her eyes because only Clare would put it there. She looks in the window and sees the blood covered room and Owen's corpse. She goes in. She stares down at Owen. Her phone rings. It was coming from Fiona's phone.

BIANCA

What now?

GHOSTFACE

Hello Bianca, like what I've done with place? Fiona's room needed some redecoration.

BIANCA

I had enough of this bullsh*t! Who the f*ck are you?!

GHOSTFACE

I am the person you shouldn't have f*cked with since the very beginning.

BIANCA

Why don't you just come out and face me? Huh? You want me motherf*cker!? Come and get me!

GHOSTFACE

In due time Bianca. But for now, you're gonna suffer like I had to suffer! You will be reminded of what you had and see it get taken away from you! Watch out for motorcycles.

BIANCA

You sick f*ck! It was you! You did kill Drew!

GHOSTFACE

Very good, you've finally catch on. About time too. Later Bee.

Ghostface hangs up and Bianca starts to get on her knees and starts crying. The police come in, Bianca looks up at them.

BIANCA

(Sobs)

He's gone and - -Fiona is on the fire escape. She's beat up bad. He - -He killed Drew.

Officer Turner comes through the cops and helps Bianca up.

OFFICER TURNER

Its okay, Bianca. Come on.

Both Bianca and Officer Turner get out the condo.

INT. ADAM'S HOUSE – NIGHT

Adam, Bianca, Eli, Clare, and Officer Turner walk in Adam's house and AUDRA TORRES, Adam's mother, come down the stairs and hugs Adam and Bianca.

AUDRA

I'm so glad you kids are alright. I just heard what happened to Fiona and Dallas. Have they found Dallas' body yet?

OFFICER TURNER

No ma'am, if we do, we'll let you know.

AUDRA

Okay, I just talked to his mom, she's so upset.

BIANCA

I shouldn't be here. It's only a matter of time before the killer comes and tries to kill you guys off.

AUDRA

Nonsense Bianca, no way we're not gonna leave you alone. That's what he wants.

Adam was gonna go upstairs to his room, he looks back.

ADAM

I taught you well, mom.

Adam rushes upstairs and goes into his room. He goes into the closet and takes out the switch blade that Drew gave him before he died. His phone rings. It was Imogen's phone. He was hesitant to answer but he did anyway.

ADAM

Hello?

IMOGEN (O.S)

Any sign of the sick bastard yet?

ADAM

No, not yet. We're in the clear. How's our princess doing?

CUT TO:

INT. HOSPITAL ROOM – NIGHT

IMOGEN

(Looks over at Fiona on the hospital bed)

She's stable, thank God. Ghostface is lucky that I wasn't there to kick his ass.

ADAM (O.S)

Yeah, he is no match for the powers of the fearless Imogen Moreno!

IMOGEN

Damn right! So what's going on now?

CUT TO:

INT. ADAM'S ROOM – NIGHT

ADAM

I'm just getting my stuff then we'll coming to the hospital. It's the last place the killer will ever try to come and get up. Then tomorrow, we'll be going to a safe place far away from here. Including you Imo.

IMOGEN (O.S)

You know I can't leave Fiona.

ADAM

Imo, Fiona could have been killed. That means so can you. Besides, I already called Holly J. She'll be safe.

IMOGEN (O.S)

I won't like this.

ADAM

I know. We'll be there in an hour.

IMOGEN (O.S)

See ya then.

Adam hangs up his phone and starts packing. His phone rings again. It was Drew's number.

ADAM

H- -Hello?

GHOSTFACE

Hello Adam, remember me?

ADAM

How did you get this phone? It was in my drawer!

Adam quickly opens his nightstand drawer and the phone is gone.

GHOSTFACE

(Chuckles)

What can I say Adam, I'm good.

ADAM

Oh yeah? Who are you trying to impress? Hannibal Lector? Michael Myers? The Green River Killer? Mrs. Voorhees? The creep from Peeping Tom? Because lets be honest, the killer from Peeping Tom was more original.

GHOSTFACE

You're the horror expert. You have the rules down to a science. And yet, you're not the hero in this.

ADAM

I think I've done very well. I'm yet alive.

GHOSTFACE

Not for long!

ADAM

Oh yeah tough guy! I don't see you popping out anywhere. I call your bluff.

GHOSTFACE

You think you're so smart Torres. You may think you're so smart but on the inside, you're a natural born scared little girl.

ADAM

F*ck you!

GHOSTFACE

You wanna know why you don't get the girl? Bianca, Fiona, Katie, and Becky never wanted you because you have nothing to offer them. It was never about you being a tranny. No matter how much testosterone you take, you'll never be the man girls could ever want. I pretty much did you a favor by killing off Becky and trying to get rid of the rest. They're all bitches anyway.

ADAM

Go to hell! Let's redirect the moment here, shall we? What's your motive huh? What do you gain from this?

GHOSTFACE

Satisfaction!

ADAM

Is that the best you can do, you little bitch!

GHOSTFACE

I warned you, Torres. Talk to me like that again, you'll die just like your brother!

ADAM

COME AT ME, YOU F*CKING COWARD!

Ghostface barges in the room.

GHOSTFACE

My pleasure!

Adam turns around and picks up his bat. Ghostface swings his knife but Adam swings it out of his hand.

ADAM

Batter up, bitch!

Adam swings the bat on Ghostface's head and then picks up his knife.

ADAM

The tables have turned now, asshole!

Ghostface then tackles Adam though his window. Adam quickly crawls over and removes his mask. His eyes widened. It was Dallas.

ADAM

No f*cking way!

_**Didn't see that coming huh? But this crap isn't over yet! Far from it. **_


	7. Together : Ghosts

INT. TORRES' FRONT YARD – NIGHT

Adam unmasks the killer who turns out to be Dallas. Adam keeps shaking his head.

ADAM

No - - h-he died right in front of us!

Adam turned his head and saw the cop car parked in front of the house. He runs up to it and sees only Jenna in the back of the seat. He bangs on it.

ADAM

Jenna! Let me in!

Jenna tries to open it but it's locked from the inside.

JENNA

I can't open it! Adam, what's going on?

ADAM

The killer! He's D- -

Ghostface (Dallas) pops up behinds Adam and bangs his head against the passenger window. Jenna screams. He slams Adam again and throws him off to the side. Adam lays on the grass unconscious.

JENNA

Stop!

Ghostface ducks down and goes around the car. Jenna looks out the back window and see were he went. Jenna slips her self into the front seat to get herself out the car. She grabs the police scanner.

JENNA

Police help me! I'm at Adam Torres' house! The killer is here!

Jenna looks up on the rear view mirror and Ghostface appears. Jenna screams.

She looks at the ignition and the keys are still in. She quickly turns the ignition and starts driving off only by a few yards. Then - -

BOOM!

The car explodes from the bottom then flips three times, ending Jenna's life.

Ghostface looks over at the comatose Adam. He towers over him.

GHOSTFACE

Now it's your turn!

Before he could stab Adam, he turns his head to the house. The front door opens and everyone looks out and sees and unconscious Adam and a destroyed cop car. Bianca got on her knees. Ghostface struck right under her nose.

AUDRA

NO! NOT MY BABY!

CLARE

Dear god, is he - -dead?

Eli and Officer Turner goes and checks Adam. Bianca looks at the burning car. She realizes that Jenna was in the car.

BIANCA

No.

ELI

Guys! He's still alive!

Clare gives out a sigh of relief. Her phone rings. It's coming from Alli's phone.

CLARE

Alli! Jenna's dead!

ALLI (O.S)

What?! What…

A slashing sound is made and it sounds like Alli croaking.

CLARE

Alli! Answer me!

GHOSTFACE

Hello Clare, I heard you're looking for me.

CLARE

Bastard! Why are you doing this!?

GHOSTFACE

You want a motive!? Ask yourself this, what was Jake's motive when he killed Drew?

CLARE

Liar! You killed Drew!

GHOSTFACE

Doesn't matter at this point, Edwards. What matters now is if you can trust your boyfriend with Bianca.

Clare looks over at Bianca.

CLARE

Don't you try and psyche me out!

GHOSTFACE

I'm only trying to help out a friend! Besides, why would I make up the fact that Eli and Bianca shared a moment in his hearse a few hours ago while you're out playing Lois Lane?

CLARE

Shut up! We're not friends!

GHOSTFACE

That's too bad. But I got a headline for you, Edwards. Emo Boy Eli and Boiler Room Bianca Suck Face in Death Mobile!

BIANCA

Don't listen to him. He's trying to provoke you!

GHOSTFACE

Come on, Clare. Has Bianca given you any reason to trust her with your boyfriend?

Silence.

GHOSTFACE

(Chuckles)

Didn't think so, you're on the wrong team Edwards. Think about who you can really trust.

Ghostface hangs up then Clare goes back in the house. Bianca goes up to Eli.

BIANCA

Clare needs you. I'll call the ambulance.

Eli nods and goes into the house. He finds her in the basement sitting on the couch. He sits next to her.

CLARE

I feel bad, Eli. I really do. Adam is hurt and Jenna is dead! He's hitting it where it hurts now.

ELI

Clare, is this speech for you to find this guy for you're vlog?

CLARE

For God sakes, Eli! Do you see camera's anywhere?! I just wanna find this son of a bitch! He framed Jake and I'm the only one who can prove it! This has to end tonight before he kills someone else!

Eli takes her hand.

ELI

Not alone you won't. We'll do this together.

Clare was taken aback.

CLARE

Why help me now?

ELI

If anything happens to you, I'll never forgive myself for not being there for you. Clare, you're everything to me. Life isn't worth living without you. I - - I lost you once, I can't lose you again! So no more going rogue, we're in this together.

Clare hugs her boyfriend tightly and Eli gave into her embrace.

CLARE

You're the best boyfriend ever! I don't wanna lose you either.

Bianca comes down the stairs and clears her throat.

BIANCA

I hate to ruin the moment but we're leaving for the hospital now.

ELI

Okay, we'll be up in a minute.

Bianca nods then goes back up stairs.

CLARE

Okay, so what's our first move?

ELI

We stay close to Bianca. It's highly likely that the killer will try to lure Bianca out of the hospital.

CLARE

Good thinking.

INT. TORONTO GENERAL HOSPITAL – MIDNIGHT

Bianca, Clare, and Eli come in the room that Fiona and Imogen are in. Fiona is still unconscious and Imogen is sitting next to her holding Fiona's hand.

IMOGEN

Hey guys.

Imogen looks around.

IMOGEN

Where are Adam and Jenna?

ELI

Well - -

A few doctors bring in Adam in a gurney and place him in a bed next to Fiona's.

IMOGEN

Dammit! What happened to Jenna?

BIANCA

The killer blew up the cop car that she was in.

IMOGEN

Damn Ghostface!

CLARE

I'm going to the cafeteria. I'm starving, anyone wanna come with me?

ELI AND IMOGEN

Sure

BIANCA

I'll stay here with them. I'm not so hungry.

ELI

Okay, Bee but if the killer calls you, don't let him lure you out of here!

BIANCA

I know Eli. Just go eat.

Eli, Clare, and Imogen walk out the room and close the door behind them. Bianca goes over to Fiona.

BIANCA

I'm so sorry Fi. I just wish all this could go away. This is my entire fault, I know it is.

Bianca goes over to Adam and holds his hand. She smiles.

BIANCA

Adam, if you can hear me, I love you. Loved you since I met you. I don't mean that I love you like a brother. I mean more. Sure, there was Drew but you helped me through a lot of sh*t. I'm grateful for you. I just wanted to let you know that because, I can feel death coming. This sick bastard won't stop until he kills me. You were just a casualty to him. They all were. If we make it through, maybe…we can go on a date or something.

Bianca kisses Adam on the lips. Bianca phone rings, it's Drew's number.

BIANCA

The f*ck do you want now?

GHOSTFACE

You Bee, you and me. Face to face.

BIANCA

No way! I won't!

GHOSTFACE

You can and you will! You know what I'm capable off. I can just as easily sneak in Toronto General and start slicing people open! Starting with Adam!

BIANCA

You won't get away with this!

GHOSTFACE

And I thought I watched too many movies. That was the most cliché thing of you to say at this point.

BIANCA

Why don't you just leave us alone!?

GHOSTFACE

But don't you wanna know the truth behind that night, the night your beloved Drew was killed. This can all end tonight. The blood shed and all. You're friends will be spared and you can come to terms with Dreamy Torres! All you have to do is cooperate.

BIANCA

Okay fine! Where shall we do this then?

GHOSTFACE

Look outside.

Bianca looks out the window and there is a motorcycle, a jacket and a helmet.

BIANCA

Where did you get that?

GHOSTFACE

Just get out there, put on the gear and head to the woods and I'll call you when you're there. If you tell your friends or the police, bodies will pile up in a hot second! Try not to attract attention to yourself! See you there.

Ghostface hangs up and Bianca looks out into the hallway. No sign of police or her friends. She looks back at Fiona and Bianca.

BIANCA

I'll see you guys later.

Bianca sneaks out into the hallway. Adam's eyes open and watches Bianca leave.

EXT. THE WOODS – MIDNIGHT

Bianca rides the motorcycle into the woods. She removes her helmet. Her phone rings again. She answers.

GHOSTFACE

You follow directions well. Now, you'll see arrows painted on the trees. Follow them.

BIANCA

Fine

GHOSTFACE

First things first, turn off your phone and throw it off to the side. I'll see you shortly.

Bianca turns off her phone and throws it far into the distance. Bianca slowly walks the directions that the arrows tell her to go. Along the way, she thinks about the night she found Drew murdered. His face bloodied and his soulless stare. Bianca reaches the final arrow and sees a bond fire up ahead. As she walks up to the fire, she realizes this was the same place that Drew proposed to her.

BIANCA

Okay! I'm here! Are we gonna do this or what?

Ghostface comes out and stands on the other side of the bond fire.

GHOSTFACE

Welcome to the final scene Bianca L. DeSousa.

BIANCA

Let's cut the chase, who the hell are you?

Ghostface removed his mask revealing Dallas' face.

DALLAS

Surprised?

Bianca shook her head.

BIANCA

But - - they said you're dead? And - -and Dave's body falling from the roof top!? Impossible! It doesn't make sense!

GHOSTFACE #2

Allow me to explain!

Bianca turns around and another Ghostface approaches her pointing his knife at her.

BIANCA

Two of you!?

GHOSTFACE #2

It's all about timing! You pissed off the wrong person Bianca. How could you forget Vegas Night? You stole my boyfriend!

Ghostface removed his mask, revealing Alli's face.

BIANCA

I should have known it was you!

ALLI

What can I say Bee, the obvious is the new unexpected.

BIANCA

So that's what all this is about? Vegas Night. I thought you were over this! Why the hell did you kill Drew!?

ALLI

WHY?! Do you know what it's like to be constantly reminded of that day! I see you and Drew happy! And my relationship with Dave sucked! When he broke up with me and I see you two happy and engaged, it ticked me off! Drew was my boyfriend! And you stole him from me! Jake Martin was easy to frame. Besides, I got my revenge on him for ruining my friendship with Clare at one point. Everyone wins.

DALLAS

You see Bianca, think of it this way, if Drew would have kept it in his pants, you wouldn't be in this mess. You broke the rules then and you broke the rules now. Now you gotta die.

Dallas pulls out his gun and aims it at her.

BIANCA

You both are crazy! You'll never get away with this.

Alli draws the knife closer to Bianca's neck.

ALLI

Oh I'm not crazy! I'm a woman scorned and I'm a hero. I disposed all the people who hurt others the way you and Drew destroyed me! Now, any questions, comments, concerns?

DALLAS

I have a question Alli?

ALLI

What?!

DALLAS

You said that I'll get a reward the minute you lure Bianca away from them!

ALLI

Oh that's right. I appreciate your help Dally, now you have the luxury - - of not going to jail.

Alli pushes Bianca into the ground and throws her knife at Dallas' head which made him fall and die within an instant. Alli grabs Dallas' gun and points it at Bianca.

ALLI

You bitch! You killed my partner.

BIANCA

You killed your freaking partner!

ALLI

That's not what I'm gonna tell the police! You and Dallas got into it. You got into frenzy and tried to kill me two but I shot you in self defense. Its air tight Bee. I'm untouchable at this point.

Bianca gets up.

BIANCA

You seem to forget one important thing Bhandari.

ALLI

What's that?

BIANCA

I kicked your ass before and I'll do it again!

Bianca kicked the gun out of Alli's hand then punches her in the face. She starts to run away but then another Ghostface pops up and backhands Bianca.

GHOSTFACE #3

You're not going anywhere! You and I have unfinished business.

Bianca looks up and sees Ghostface towering over her.

BIANCA

No another one!

GHOSTFACE #3

Yes! Like the fair Alli said, you pissed off the wrong people. You shut me out in the colds like I was a red headed step child! Threw me away like hot garbage. You had it all figured out! Since the day I meet you, my life was going under! Because of you, I resulted to killing people who did Adam wrong! Especially you Bianca! Alli killed Dave because he cheated on her, Mo was just a casualty, Owen was a man whore, Fiona was a message that I wasn't f*cking around, Adam had it coming, and Jenna, well, I never like her, Dallas kissed Clare and soon Clare, Eli, and Imogen will die too. Let's face it; they both did each other dirty! We don't want people to go through what we had to go through. You practically killed your own boyfriend! And now, he kills you!

Ghostface removed his mask, revealing him as DREW TORRES. Bianca just stares at him. She believed that the man that she loved was dead but he wanted her dead all along.

DREW

(Voice disguiser)

What's the matter Bee, you look like you seen a ghost.

_**Oh yeah, I went there. The next chapter will be the second to last. I also want to know if you guys would like for me to do a sequel. Or should I leave well enough alone? You guys tell me.**_


	8. Final Act Part 1

INT. TORONTO GENERAL – MIDNIGHT

Clare, Eli, Imogen walk in the room and then stopped to see both Bianca and Adam gone.

ELI

Oh sh*t! Where did they go?

IMOGEN

Let me call them!

Imogen pulls out her phone but then it rings. It was coming from Bianca's phone. She answers it.

IMOGEN

Bianca, where are you?

GHOSTFACE (Alli)

Hello Imogen, how's Fiona?

IMOGEN

You bastard! Where's Bianca and Adam!

Eli and Clare press their ears to towards the phone.

GHOSTFACE

Oh she's fine, for right now. I don't know about Adam but tell Eli that if she wants to see her alive, come to the woods. No questions asked!

IMOGEN

Forget it!

GHOSTFACE

Bianca is counting on you to come. If you want to see you best friend to live! What about Fiona?

IMOGEN

Leave her out of this!

Eli took Imogen's phone.

ELI

I'M DONE PLAYING THESE GAMES! WHERE IS BIANCA!?

GHOSTFACE

What's the matter Eli, gonna cry? I want you, Clare, and Imogen to come to the woods now! No cops! If you don't, first I'll kill Bianca then I'll come after you one by one until there's nothing left except you! You're gonna watch your friends die!

ELI

This ends tonight! But it's gonna be just you and me! Clare and Imogen have nothing to do with this! If this is who I think this is, then you have a personal thing against me.

GHOSTFACE

Oh I do Eli! But I want all three of you to come and join the party. Going alone is out of the question! Try me, Emo boy!

Ghostface hangs up and Eli shoves the phone to Imogen. He storms out the room putting on his jacket. Clare and Imogen follow him.

INT. THE WOODS – MIDNIGHT

Bianca witnesses Alli making that threatening call to Eli. She looks back at Drew.

BIANCA

Why?

DREW

WHY!? You broke off the engagement! I wanted to marry you but you had to listen to my mother. After she said to your face that you weren't good enough for me! "Screw Audra" my ass!

BIANCA

I wanted us to be a family! All of us, together! I wanted peace!

DREW

We would have been just fine with the two of us! Oh but now that I was "dead", you go after my brother! The f*ck do you think this is, Brothers? Do I look like Tobey Maguire to you?

ALLI

(Chuckles)

She's no Natalie Portman either.

BIANCA

You both are crazy! How long were you two planning this?

DREW

A little bit after you broke off the engagement! Alli came into my room during the party and told me her ingenious plan to get revenge on all the people who have done us and our friends wrong. The heart breakers! They all deserved to die. I wanted to make Katie the fall girl in this. She's harassed me and tried to get Bianca to dump me! She'll get what's coming to her.

Bianca draws closer to Drew. She believes that Drew can stop this blood shed now.

BIANCA

Drew, please. You can stop this now. You're a good person. You were the only one who believed in me when no one else did. Please, turn yourself in and I'll tell them that you were under pressure by Alli.

Alli stuck the gun against Bianca's forehead.

ALLI

I don't think so! Drew, we had a deal!

Bianca mouthed "Please"

DREW

I'm sorry Bee. I my heart- -

Drew walks over to Alli and kisses her.

DREW

Belongs to Alli. Always have, even when you seduced me into the boiler room.

ALLI

That's right. And when our friends come. They'll see three bodies and the sole survivor.

Drew pans to Alli.

DREW

What are talking about? That's not about of our plan!

ALLI

Oh Drew, it is apart of my plan!

Alli points the gun at Drew!

BIANCA

No!

DREW

You bitch!

ALLI

You are the ultimate man whore Drew! I mean, I can't put all the blame on Bianca. If you ever cared about me, you should have said no. I'M NOT THE GIRL YOU CHEAT ON!

Alli pulls the trigger. Drew falls on the ground with a huge bullet hole through his forehead. His eyes were open. Bianca kneeled down to his side. She starts crying. Alli points the gun at Bianca.

ALLI

Now get up, bitch!

Bianca puts her hands up and slowly gets up.

BIANCA

Why kill him?!

ALLI

I did him a f*cking favor! Drew was a man whore who slept with anything that had two holes like he was Brad Pitt or something. But let's face it Bianca, you boyfriend is no Brad Pitt. As a matter of fact, I did you and every girl in the freaking world a favor!

BIANCA

You mindless bitch!

ALLI

No, that would be you! You see, Drew and Dallas kidnap me, you find that Drew was alive and had a little scuffle and a big shoot out with the cop gun that they took from Security at Degrassi, I throw the knife at Dallas in self defense, you shot Drew and you kill yourself while I try to stop you. I'll be the sole survivor! It's fool proof sweetheart!

BIANCA

Oh yeah, where's the other gun then?

A gun is pointed against Alli's head.

ADAM

Right here Bee.

Alli quickly takes Bianca points her gun at her head.

ALLI

Don't do anything stupid now Adam.

ADAM

Shut up! The only stupid one here is you, Alli! You killed my brother and Becky!

ALLI

Oh I killed him but he was the one who killed Becky. Come on Adam. Let me kill her!

ADAM

No a damn chance.

Suddenly, Adam falls to the ground from a hit to the head from Katie Matlin. She picks up the gun that he had.

KATIE

No one f*cking move!

BIANCA

Katie! What are you doing here!?

KATIE

Shut the hell up DeSousa! I've had a sh*tty day. And I wanna know what the hell is going on here! Is that Drew and Dallas' bodies there?

BIANCA

Yes, he faked his death and Dallas; he was dumb enough to go along with this plan. Apparently, Alli is the brains.

ALLI

That's right! Come on Katie! Let me kill her! As long as she lives, Jake will never get out of jail! I'll tell the story on how Dallas had a vendetta against you and Jake and he wanted to get revenge. And that he enlisted Drew to go on this murder spree. You and I are the only survivors. The heroes! Just let me kill her! You'll be reunited with Jake. Is that what you right?

Beat.

ALLI

SHE SENT YOUR BOYFRIEND TO PRISION AND FACING DEATH ROW! HELLO! AND SHE STOLE DREW FROM YOU! JUST LIKE SHE STOLE HIM FROM ME!

Katie started to point the gun at Bianca. She shook her head.

BIANCA

Katie, don't listen to her!

KATIE

This is a very sticky situation you're in now Bee. I mean, she makes a really valid point. I mean, unless you're willing to go to the cops and drop the charges. I don't think I sound unreasonable in that request.

Beat.

BIANCA

Consider it done.

Katie pointed the gun at Alli and fired but Alli shot at Katie at the same time. All three girls fall on the ground. Bianca quickly gets up and stands and sees the bodies on the floor. She turns and sees head lights coming her way.

Alli crawls over to Dallas and takes the knife and then stabs Bianca in the back.

ALLI

(Whispers)

Too late, say hello to Drew.

BIANCA

Bitch!

Alli stabs her again then grinds into her back then pushes her on the floor. She looks over and sees Eli's hearse coming. Alli acts quickly and takes out a cloth and rubs both guns. Alli points the knife at her shoulder then run into a tree causing to stabbing herself into the shoulder. Alli shrieks then rubs the knife with that cloth then throws it next to Drew. Alli realizes that she is holding the cloth so she throws it into the fire. Now, she waits for the others to find them. Eli, Imogen, and Clare run out the hearse and finds people on the ground.

ELI

Drew!? I thought, he's supposed to be dead!

IMOGEN

Fions was right. Katie was involved.

CLARE

Apparently is in on it too.

Alli starts groaning. Clare goes over to her side and helps her up.

ALLI

I'm glad you guys can make it. Drew, Dallas, and Katie! They killed Bianca and then each other! They – they killed everyone! The Bakers, Jenna, D-Dave, and now Bianca.

Alli busted out in tears. Clare held Alli close then she sees the blood dripping through Alli's clothes.

CLARE

Eli, call the ambulance now!

Eli goes into the car and calls the ambulance.

Imogen gets on her knees next to Bianca. Tears began to fall then she looks towards the fire and sees the cloth being burned. Her head pans towards Alli. Imogen looks at her coldly. Alli looks at Imogen with a glare.


	9. The Final Act Part 2 : Fruition

_**I'm so so so so sorry for the long wait, a lot of stuff came up and it's all a long story. But anyway, here's the last chapter and I came to a decision concerning a sequel for this story. You'll see what happens when you read this chapter. Enjoy and thanks for understanding.**_

INT. TORONTO GENERAL - MIDNIGHT

Eli and Clare walk in Alli's hospital room. Alli have them both a welcoming smile.

ELI

How ya feeling champ?

ALLI

(Chuckles)

I feel like chop suey right now but I'm fine.

CLARE

Glad to hear it.

ALLI

If its okay with you, I would like to share my story for your blog.

CLARE

I'd like that. Is there anything we can do?

ALLI

Can you please turn back time so Drew, Dallas, and Katie didn't kill the Bakers, Dave, Jenna, and Bianca.

ELI

Actually, Bianca is in ICU. It's touch and go but she'll make it. She's a very strong witness in the police investigation, help her remember.

Alli nods her head but in her mind, she was furious that Bianca is still alive.

ALLI

I'll do what I have to. I..I need rest.

CLARE

Of course, we'll be back later on to check in you.

Eli and Clare walked out the room and Alli quickly took off the tubes attached to her and quickly got off the bed. Stealthily, she sneaks out into the halway.

INT. FIONA'S HOSPITAL ROOM - MIDNIGHT

Fiona jumps up from her coma and hyperventalates.

FIONA

DALLAS!

Imogen rushes to her side and tries to calm her down.

IMOGEN

Fionz, it's okay. We caught him...and the others.

FIONA

Others?

IMOGEN

Apparently, you were right. Katie was involved...and so was Drew.

Fiona's eyes widened.

FIONA

But...but...I thought he was...

IMOGEN

We all did. I'll fill you in later.

Fiona looks over and sees Adam laying down unconscious.

FIONA

No! Not him to.

IMOGEN

He's fine, he just had a rough night. We found him unconscious in the woods with Alli and Bianca.

FIONA

Alli?

IMOGEN

But get this, Katie is alive. She's been shot. But it doesn't add up. Bianca shows up, then Ghostface shows up too, sh*t hits the fan, they reveal themselves as Drew and Dallas. But Katie had a gun had a gun in her possession. No Ghostface near her. Just Adam who only showed up. And I found a cloth burning in the bonfire. But a gun was in Katie's hand, why would she need it anyway?

Fiona cocks her eyebrows.

FIONA

What are you getting at?

CUT TO:

INT. BIANCA'S HOSPITAL ROOM - MIDNIGHT

Bianca's eyes slowly open then Alli's face appears in front of her.

ALLI

You think you're so goddamn special?! You thought you won the game!?

Bianca tries to get up but then Alli puts her bare hands around Bianca's neck. Bianca desperately tries to gasp for air.

ALLI

Stupid bitch! The fuck do you think you are? Jamie Lee Curtis?! There's only room for one Scream Queen in this movie!

A gun cocks then is pointed to Alli's head.

IMOGEN

Audition's over, Bhandari!

ALLI

Where the hell did you get that?!

IMOGEN

The woods, its the same place you used on Katie and Drew. But get this, I got a ending for you , the quirky lesbian finds the real killer, kills the dirty bitch, and saves the day.

ALLI

(Smirks)

But there's a twist.

Imogen pulls the trigger but it's stuck. Alli punches Bianca out cold then closes in on Imogen.

ALLI

Safety first!

IMOGEN

Oh sh*t!

Alli grabs the gun and pushes Imogen in the glass cabinet. Alli pans her head when she hears footsteps approaching. Clare and Eli walk in and sees both Imogen and Bianca out cold.

CLARE

Oh my God.

The door closes behind them and Alli pops up from behind Eli and grabs him at gunpoint.

ELLI

Alli!? The f*ck are you doing?!

CLARE

Let him go!

ALLI

Get back Clare, or I'll blow his f*cking head off!

CLARE

So it was you this whole time? Alli, why? Dave loved you! Jenna was our friend! Why us?!

ALLI

Those bastards deserved it! People like Bianca and Drew deserve to die! I got rid of them all! But they're more of them out there! I get to start with Eli!

ELI

You're insane!

ALLI

Shut the f*ck up! You think you're the trophy boyfriend!? Hearse crasher! Psychotic playwright! Cheater!

ELI

What are you talking about? I never cheated on Clare!

ALLI

Oh really Emo Boy? When was the last time you checked your phone, Clare. Check it now!

Clare takes her phone out and sees photos of Eli and Bianca sharing a kiss. Clare's eyes began to water.

ELI

Clare, I swear to you, it's not what it looks like.

ALLI

Oh but it is. I tried to warn you Clare. You lived with the fact the K.C cheated on you with Jenna, now history has repeated itself. You can end this...if you..

Alli elbows Eli's back hard then hands Clare the gun.

ALLI

Kill him. Do it, then we can both carry on and plan the sequel. You got to have a sequel to this sh*t!

Alli stands next to Clare.

ALLI

Think about it. Our work can co-exist with your vlog. The murders I create, the more news you have. You can be the next Connie freaking Chung!

Clare thinks this through. Her vlog would become big and she can be even bigger than Asher Shostak. Clare points the gun at Eli.

ALLI

That's it Clare Bear. Kill the monster who ruined your life!

CLARE

You're right, I should.

Clare pistol whips Alli causing her to stumble to the bed.

ALLI

Stupid bitch! I should have known that you're still that little girl who wore a f*cking uniform at a public school!

CLARE

I peaked at Grade 10. . .Backwoods.

ALLI

You bitch!

Clare pulls the trigger and shots Alli to the gun.

CLARE

That's for Jake. No one screws with my family.

Clare walks over to Bianca's bedside. She holds up the gun then lays it on the bed. She slaps Bianca awake.

BIANCA

Clare!? Alli! She- -

CLARE

I know. I - - I shot her.

BIANCA

Way to go Saint Clare.

CLARE

Did you kiss Eli.

BIANCA

(Nods)

I'm so sorry Clare. I don't even have feelings for him. He loves you.

CLARE

Where you ever gonna tell me?

Before she could answer, Eli pops up from the floor. Bianca and Clare scream.

ELI

Relax, it's just me.

BIANCA

Jesus Eli, I thought you were the final scare or something.

ELI

Clare, can we talk please.

Clare looks away from him.

ELI

Clare please.

Alli pops up from behind him and stabs Eli in the back with a glass shard.

CLARE

NO!

Bianca quickly grabs the gun on the bed and shots Alli in the head.

BIANCA

And that's a wrap!

Clare runs over to Eli, who is still alive. Imogen slowly comes too. Bianca goes over to her and helps her up to the bed. She then walks over and looks down at Alli's dead corpse.

BIANCA

Game over.

INT. DEGRASSI AUDITORIUM - DAY

Liam walks over the the podium in front of most of the majority of the Degrassi student body. CONNOR DELAURIER and WESLEY BENTENKAMP is seen setting up video equipment to record Liam's announcement. JESS MARTELLO, SADIE ROWLAND, and LEIA CHANG are seen taking their seats and Jess is eyeing CAMPBELL SANDERS who was sitting in front of her. Campbell is looking around looking for his girlfriend, MAYA MATLIN.

LIAM

Good morning Panthers. I'm Liam Berish, co-editor of the Degrassi Daily. Yesterday, we lost 9 fellow students and 5 students are badly wounded. There is someone who would like to share a few words about these events. She couldn't be here today but she left a video for us to see.

Liam walked out the stage and the projector screen shows Clare in view. She looks calm but saddened.

CLARE

Hello Degrassi, I'm Clare Edwards and this is my first and last vlog for the Degrassi Daily. Most of the rumors are true behind the murders that occurred yesterday and others were fabricated by the media. In spite of Principle Simpson's plea of silence, I'm not going to sugarcoat the truth. You all deserve to know the truth. These murders affected us all. First, in my articles, I said that Jake Martin is innocent of committing the murder of Drew Torres and that Bianca had something to do with the murder. I was only correct about Jake being innocent. In fact, Drew wasn't murdered that night. He faked his death as a part of a plan of yesterday's murders, all orchestrated...by Alli Bhandari. Alli had a personal vendetta against Drew and Bianca since the events of Vegas Night.

Alli was the mastermind behind these murders, her accomplices were Drew Torres and Michael Dallas. With every murder they committed, they were building - - a real life horror movie. But in the end, Drew and Michael were killed by the hands of Alli and tried to frame them and Katie Matlin to make it seem like she was the victim. She tried to kill Bianca in the hospital but Bianca shot her in self defense. Degrassi has endured a whole day of terror. Degrassi is a school of excellence, now its reputation is ruined. Friendships were destroyed.

CUT TO:

INT. CEMETERY - DAY

Clare puts flowers over the victim's grave. She stops over at Alli's grave.

CLARE (O.S)

Even some friendships- -

Clare kneels down and puts flowers on Alli's grave.

CLARE (O.S)

Survive

Clare turns her head and sees Eli standing outside of his hearse.

CLARE (O.S)

Some relationships are - - strained.

Clare gives out a sigh.

CLARE (O.S)

But only a few good things came out from all of this.

CUT TO:

INT. TORONTO GENERAL : KATIE'S HOSPITAL ROOM - DAY

Katie is laying on the hospital bed. The sunlight starts to hit her eyes. JAKE MARTIN comes in and kisses her forehead. Katie opens her eyes and gasps in disbelief.

KATIE

JAKE!

Katie hugs him tightly and begins to cry hysterically.

CLARE (O.S)

Relationships are mended.

Bianca stands at the doorway watching Jake and Katie reunite.

CLARE (O.S)

Rivalries are resolved.

Bianca walks out the hospital and a smile grows on her face. Adam stands in front of her car. Adam has only a broken arm. Bianca approaches him.

BIANCA

You okay?

Adam takes his free arm and cups Bianca's left cheek.

ADAM

I am now.

CLARE (O.S)

And new relationships are made.

Bianca and Adam share a light passionate kiss.

CUT TO:

INT. DEGRASSI AUDITORIUM - DAY

CLARE

In closing, these murders happened because of how we all treat each other. Alli, Drew, and Dallas did prove a point. It was because of the bitterness and the animosity that goes around in this school.

CUT TO:

INT. DEGRASSI HALLWAY - DAY

A set of girl legs walk down the hallway. The mysterious girl turns her head. The back of her head is only shown. She watches as Maya and TORI SANTAMARIA are arguing. And TRISTAN MILLIGAN is standing in the middle of them trying to get them to make peace.

CLARE (O.S)

The secrets that we keeps.

The mysterious girl's head turns to the other direction. She sees ZIG NOVAK smiling at her.

CLARE (O.S)

Even the problems that we refuse to face.

CUT TO:

EXT. FIONA'S APARTMENT BUILDING ENTRANCE - DAY

FIONA seen putting her bags into a trunk of a cab. She goes into the cab.

CAB DRIVER

Where too?

FIONA

(Beat)

The airport.

Fiona looks down on her phone and it shows that Imogen is calling her. A tear rolls down her face and she looks out at the window with uncertainty.

CUT TO:

INT. DEGRASSI AUDITORIUM - DAY

CLARE

I believe we can rise above all of this hatefulness and dishonesty. If not, Alli Bhandari's dream of a real life sequel - -

CUT TO:

INT. DEGRASSI HALLWAY - DAY

The mysterious girl turns around, revealing to be ANGELA JEREMIAH.

The screen goes back.

CLARE (O.S)

Will come into fruition.

DEGRASSI: THRILLER

CAST:

Bianca DeSousa - Alicia Josipovic

Adam Torres - Jordan Todosey

Eli Goldsworthy - Munro Chambers

Clare Edwards - Aislinn Paul

Fiona Coyne - Annie Clark

Imogen Moreno - Christine Prosperi

Alli Bhandari - Melinda Shankar

Drew Torres - Luke Bilyk

Mike Dallas - Demetrius Joyette

Katie Matlin - Chloe Rose

Marisol Lewis - Shanice Banton

Becky Baker - Sarah Fisher

Luke Baker - Craig Arnold

Dave Turner - Jahmil French

Mo Mashkour - Jake Neayem

Owen Milligan - Daniel Kelly

Stefan Brogren - Principle Simpson

Jess Mal Gibbons - Officer Turner

Liam Berish - Tyler Stentiford

The End . . . for now.

_**So yeah, I decided to do a sequel. I'll explain the surprise cameos in my 'Behind the scenes' segment chapter that will be coming up soon. Later!**_


	10. Degrassi: Monster Trailer

GHOSTFACE  
Hello,Degrassi. Remember me?

Students stoop and stare up in the air to listen to the voice in the PA system. Clare drops her note book.

GHOSTFACE  
Alli Bhandari was sloppy. I mean...her motive was good but her execution was...unoriginal. But that where I come in.

Eli pounds on his locker. He beaths heavily.

GHOSTFACE  
I'm the entity of evil, the true master of terror! What's my motive, Degrassi?

Adam looks up at the tv screen on the wall with the Ghostface mask showing.

GHOSTFACE  
I HAVE NONE!

Tori and Tristan tremble in fear.

GHOSTFACE  
It's scarier without a motive. Hell, Hannible Lector eat people for the hell of it.

Imogen texts on her phone to Fiona saying "Call me now!"

GHOSTFACE  
Did you all think you were safe? Did you think it was all over!?

Maya holds on to Campbell and Katie and Jake stand behind them.

GHOSTFACE  
I wanna play a game, Degrassi.

Connor and Wesley look at their computer screens in the media immersion room, both showing the Ghostface mask.

GHOSTFACE  
And it's called...

Jess and Sadie rush through the hall, they pass Angela standing agiainst the lockers. She looks over and see Zig eying Maya then looks over at Angela. He smirks. Bianca walks past her, her fist is balled up hard

Screen goes black

GHOSTFACE  
What's your favorite scary movie?

Ghostface comes out of darkness and tackles Elli.

Angela and Tori roll around on the floor.

TORI  
Bitch!

Campbell slams Zig on the lockers.

CAMPBELL  
Stay away from her!

Bianca and Clare jump at the sound of a doorbell.  
Marisol is seen taking a fire poker.

Tristan is hiding under the bed with his mouth covered as Ghostface walks by.

Clare is on her laptop and a video of Alli crying is shown.

Sav is sitting at a conference table with Mr. Simpson.

Clare and Eli kiss.

Adam, Liam, Connor and Wesley are standing in font of the white board that says 'Cinema Club'

Adam puts his arm around Bianca and she kisses him on the cheek.

A group of people in Ghostface masks turn to the camera.

Ghostface pulls a knife on Imogen. She screams

Ghostface pins Clare to the ground.

CLARE  
Do it! If you have the balls!

A body is thrown into a window and K.C yells.

Katie, Tori, Maya, Angela, Eli and Adam are shown being tied up inthe Degrassi Gym.

Screen goes black again.

Angela approaches Bianca.

ANGELA  
Looks like the sequel begins. Happy?

Angela walks away leaving Bianca speechless.

Degrassi: Monster


End file.
